vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PromiseKun
PromiseKun '''(プロミス君'/'''Yume Yunako') is an utaite with shota and semi-girlish voice. He normally sings in mid vocal range. In song he changes his pitch range often. He sings notes emotionally and freely, creates different tune from the original song. He has a childish voice which is almost similar to utaite kashi どこのだれか from 神様、僕は気づいてしまった(lit. Kami-sama I've noticed) He can sing in a narrow, almost quavering vibrating voice like utaite Itou Kashitaru 伊東歌詞太郎. Appearance He is a shota with medium height & physics. His clothing is often loose compared to his size. He often uses facial mask & glasses it gives him comfort and isolation. His hair style is similar to main character of anime >///< when he wakes up from bed. Personality He always prefers to be silent & clam. Official Music Ch. from # [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwqY0uJIIfOOfgpvilhiY6g PromiseKun プロミス君 Official Youtube Ch.] # PromiseKun'プロミス'君 Official NND Ch. ニコニコ動画から / From Nico Nico Douga コニコ動画から / From Nico Nico Douga http://www.nicovideo.jp/mylist/61896468 ⡻ 購読してください / please subscribe https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwqY0uJIIfOOfgpvilhiY6g?sub_confirmation=1 Ξあ http://twitter.com/PromiseKunJP ♪ from wiki http://www.promisekun.wikia.com/PromiseKun in utaiteDB https://utaitedb.net/Ar/22272 Д PIXIV https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=22139069 SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/promisekun/ Smule: https://www.smule.com/PromiseKunJP/ ※ ~~ @someone whose SMS i mistakenly deleted I recommend u to check wikipedia's founder's talk page Discord PromiseKun, if you want the invite go to any page on the wikia except the main page and discussions, then click the button that says join. the button will be above wiki activity and below share. If you are wondering why this is on your talk page instead of the discusion it is because what you were talking about in the discusion was off-topic but you looked like you needed some help CandyCaneMoe (talk) 19:44, December 30, 2018 (UTC) thnks PromiseKun (talk) 21:32, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Hello! It’s nice to see a fellow utaite on the wiki! :) The Speedster (talk) 19:56, December 30, 2018 (UTC) hi PromiseKun (talk) 21:33, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Discord verification Hello, Can you please confirm that the account PromiseKun#9172 is you? Thanks :D Tokina8937 21:36, December 30, 2018 (UTC) yes,me >///< PromiseKun (talk) 21:38, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Well.. I was born in 1984, am now 35 years old as of 5th May this year. I started the net in 1998/9, I can't remember which of my first bit of my first year of my GCSE IS (a subject that got merged with IT to make ICT in the end) I logged into... I can only till you the first two websites I logged into was an unofficial Spice Girls website... And Arsenal FC. And both were more or less just splash screen-like pages because things were either that basic or needlessly complex back then. I don't know where this is going, but if we're talking about age, I'm older then you and have been on the net longer. But if someone was on the net longer then I and was older, then I'd be like a kid to them. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:52, May 27, 2019 (UTC) May I call you senpai >///< ;i wannas be a CSE engineer if I get admitted in BUET /